The imaging performance analysis of an imaging system may be performed for monitoring the working state of a scanner of the imaging system, assessing the effectiveness of an algorithm or an imaging technique adopted by the imaging system, and determining one or more specific parameters (e.g., parameters for scanning, data processing, image reconstruction, image rendering) used by the imaging system. During the imaging performance analysis, a phantom is usually scanned by the scanner. The imaging data may be generated and used to determine the performance of the scanner.